As vehicles become smaller and more advanced, it is often desirable to provide vehicle components with reduced parts and in more compact packaging to thereby reduce overall vehicle weight and improve vehicle fuel economy. For example, it is desirable to provide a vehicle transmission with reduced components and compact packaging while still providing improved performance over known transmissions.